Tinta Fresca
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: A galeria estava lotada, quadros e pessoas transitavam entre as paredes ou corredores. Apenas a pintura em sua frente era imóvel. Não estragaria uma lembrança com movimentos fúteis da tinta.


Tinta Fresca

Draco Malfoy encarava a pintura como se fosse real. Ele acertara todos os tons da pele, dos cabelos, dos olhos. Podia quase sentir o cheiro da mulher novamente, mas sabia que isso não seria possível. A galeria estava lotada, quadros e pessoas transitavam entre as paredes ou corredores. Apenas a pintura em sua frente era imóvel. Não estragaria uma lembrança com movimentos fúteis da tinta. As pessoas passavam e lhe davam os parabéns pelas obras. Não sabiam que ele já não pintava há muito tempo. Exatamente três anos.

- Você ainda a ama, Draco.

Moly Weasley, a ex sogra, parara ao seu lado, observando admirada a imagem da filha, imortalizada pela pintura. Draco percebera o tom de repreensão que ela usara e não gostava daquilo. A mulher rechonchuda na sua frente jamais entenderia o que ele sentia.

- E você não, Moly? – perguntou arrogante.

- Ela era minha filha, Draco. É muito diferente. Você é jovem, tem o direito de reconstruir sua vida. – falava como mãe, aconselhando-o.

- Ela é a única mulher que eu amo, isso sim é diferente.

Moly bateu levemente no ombro de Draco, desistindo mais uma vez de tentar fazê-lo esquecer a filha. Ele odiava quando as pessoas tentavam tirar a figura de Gina da sua mente. Mal sabiam que ele já tentara, que em desespero livrara-se de todas as fotos nas quais a imagem dela estava estampada. Que o motivo pelo qual ele buscara tão incessantemente o corpo não era para se convencer de que ela estava morta, disso ele tinha certeza, mas para conseguir dizer adeus.

Voltou a encarar o quadro, por poucos segundos o barulho das risadas e da música alta da voz dela invadiram sua mente, até que sentiu pequenos braços finos abraçarem suas pernas. Draco sorriu, erguendo a filha e a girando no ar. A menina gargalhou e gritou excitada antes que o pai a colocasse no chão, baixando-se para ficar da altura dela.

- É a mamãe, não é, pai?- ela perguntou apontando para o quadro.

Os olhos retratados eram os mesmo dos da criança. Grandes e cor de avelã, que mostravam pelo brilho o estado espírito das donas para quem os encarava. A farta cabeleira loira ia até o meio das costas, mas naquele momento estava presa em uma trança frouxa. Draco sorriu-lhe, arrumando o vestidinho que ficara torto após o giro.

- Sim, Amelie, é sua mãe. E por que você não está brincando com seus primos?

- Ah.. Eles são muito chatos! Não me deixam correr!

Amelie Malfoy era a cópia feminina do pai. A personalidade era completamente diferente da dele. Tinha menos de um ano quando a mãe morreu, não se lembrava dela. A falta de fotos ou qualquer lembrança física a fizeram não conhecer muito bem sua aparência, mas era fascinada pelas histórias que o pai lhe contava sobre ela.

- Diga para eles que quer correr e corra.

Ela riu animada e saiu correndo em disparado pelo salão para reencontrar os primos. Nesse trajeto, quase bateu nas pernas de Blaise Zabine. O moreno apertou a mão do amigo e sorriu de canto, sabendo que ele estava odiando aquele excesso de atenção para si e para suas obras. Conhecia o quadro na sua frente. Impedira Draco de destruí-lo pouco tempo depois que foi pintado, dois meses após o desaparecimento de Gina.

***

A tinta ainda estava fresca, assim como os traços pintados em sua memória. O cheiro dela ainda estava espalhado por toda a casa, as fotografias haviam virado cinzas na lareira. Estava sentado com as pernas flexionadas na frente do corpo, o rosto baixo não ousava encarar a tela em sua frente. Não escutava nada, não sentia nada, apenas saudades, dor. Dois meses. Ela estava morta há dois meses e ele não fora competente o suficiente sequer para recuperar o corpo dela. Socava o chão com violência quando Blaise entrou no ateliê improvisado.

- Você está enlouquecendo, Malfoy. – falou chutando alguns baldes de tinta espalhados pelo chão.

- Sai daqui, Zabini!- Falou baixo, furioso. A voz carregada por uma ameaça implícita.

- Por Merlin, homem, você tem que reagir! Acabar com sua vida não vai trazer ela de volta.

Draco levantou-se em fúria, indo até o quadro recém pintado. Encarou-o por alguns momentos, estendendo a mão até quase tocar os cabelos retratados. Era sua ruiva, e ela o tinha abandonado. A raiva, que por um momento abandonou seus olhos, voltou, fazendo-o segurar o quadro pelas laterais para jogá-lo no chão. Prevendo o que o amigo ia fazer, Blaise segurou o quadro, sujando as pontas dos dedos com a tinta vermelha fresca.

- Deixe pelo menos uma imagem dela para que sua filha saiba que rosto teve a mãe.

O loiro largou o quadro e ajoelhou-se no chão. Blaise saiu, sabendo que ele precisava de um tempo sozinho. Foi ali, ajoelhado no chão, com as mãos nos cabelos, que Draco chorou pela primeira vez a morte da esposa.

***

Blaise sorriu para o quadro e depois voltou-se para o amigo.

- A tinta ainda parece fresca.

Draco olhou novamente para a pintura e sorriu.

- Sim, ainda parece.

Os dois começaram um passeio pelos corredores da galeria, conversando amigavelmente futilidades. Por duas ou três vezes Amelie para falar com o pai dentre suas correrias. Draco era um pai atencioso e preocupado. A filha era a única pessoa para qual ele devotava seu amor e a pouca paciência que tinha.

***

Ele acordou com os dedos de Gina passeando por seu peito descoberto. A ruiva sorriu quando Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar entediado ao vê-la pronta para sair. O homem sentou-se na ponta da cama e passou as mãos no rosto, tentando acordar de verdade.

- Eu vou dar uma passadinha no Beco. A mamadeira da Aly está na geladeira. Volto antes do almoço e quero que o meu chef particular prepare alguma coisa gostosa para nós.- Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e beijou sua bochecha.

Sabia, só pela cara dele, que ele não havia gostado nada da idéia dela.

- Só você para inventar esses passeios em pleno domingo... E vou mandar o elfo aumentar a sopa da Amelie pra você poder comer.

Falou antes de levantar-se, saindo do quarto. Voltou minutos depois trazendo nos braços a filha. Gina sorriu, tomou a filha dos braços dele e beijou demoradamente a cabecinha dela antes de sentá-la na cama e abraçar o marido.

- Cuida bem da minha filha, Draco.

- Nossa filha.

- Cuida dela?

- Claro que sim.

A ruiva sorriu antes de beijar levemente os lábios dele. Draco sorriu e a prendeu entre os braços, começando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Ainda há tempo para ficar.

- Solte-me, Doninha! Prometo trazer algo para você.

Ele soltou a contra gosto, fazendo-a gargalhar. Observou ele deitar na cama e começar a brincar com a filha sobre si e sorriu largamente.

- Eu te amo.

- Esteja aqui na hora do almoço. – falou fazendo-a rir.

Ela nunca mais voltou.

***

-Vai mesmo tirar as obras do país, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco olhou entediado para a repórter, esperando que aquilo acabasse logo.

- Apesar dos boatos eu não penso em sair do país.- "ainda. Tenho que achar algo por aqui." completou mentalmente.

Olhou para o relógio para ter certeza de que era hora do almoço. Buscou a filha com os olhos pelo salão e não a encontrou. O fato de todas as outras crianças estarem com Moly o deixou alarmado. Desculpou-se com a repórter e foi em busca da menina.

- Cadê a Amelie, Moly?

- Achei que ela estivesse com você...

Começou a se preocupar de fato. Tinha certeza que a garota não poderia ter saído sozinha da galeria. Olhava para os lados com atenção. Rostos conhecidos ou não se misturavam enquanto ele procurava. Sequer prestava atenção nas pessoas que o cumprimentavam. Elas pouco importavam.

- Blaise, viu minha filha?

- Ela passou correndo por aqui há pouco tempo.

- Para que lado ela foi?

Ele apontou a direção para onde a menina tinha corrido sem entender. Draco apenas bateu levemente em seu ombro e seguiu pela direção apontada. Não tinha quase ninguém naquela ala. Os quadros mais antigos estavam ali e a iluminação era fraca, se limitando a um foco de luz para cada obra. Escutou o riso da filha vindo de um corredor próximo e seguiu a passos rápidos.

Amelie ria divertida nos braços de uma mulher. Ele a chamou autoritário, fazendo as duas se virarem para encará-lo. Draco não podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Era Gina. Sua Gina. Os mesmos olhos grandes e amendoados da filha, do quadro na outra ala. Ele se aproximou rápido, com o coração acelerado. A ruiva sorria docemente. Colocou a menina no chão e se aproximava sem a mesma agilidade que ele. Draco tocou-lhe as mãos, os braços, os cabelos, os lábios... Era ela! Até o cheiro de cravo e hortelã era o mesmo. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido. Ela deveria estar morta! Gina tinha as mãos no rosto dele, acariciando-lhe a face com ternura.

- Por que... O que aconteceu com você?

- Eu não pude voltar antes... Desculpe-me, por favor...

Ele a abraçou sem querer escutar nada, sequer as risadas da filha. Aos poucos os lábios dos dois foram se aproximando. Só Draco sabia quanta saudade tinha dos segundos que antecediam aos beijos dela. Fechou os olhos lentamente antes que os lábios se unissem completamente...

Ele acordou com os dedos de Gina passeando por seu peito descoberto. A ruiva sorriu quando Draco finalmente abriu os olhos e lançou-lhe um olhar entediado ao vê-la pronta para sair. O homem sentou-se na ponta da cama e passou as mãos no rosto, tentando acordar de verdade.

- Eu vou dar uma passadinha no Beco. A mamadeira da Aly está na geladeira. Volto antes do almoço e quero que o meu chef particular prepare alguma coisa gostosa para nós.- Ela sentou-se ao lado dele e beijou sua bochecha.

Sabia, só pela cara dele, que ele não havia gostado nada da idéia dela.

- Só você para inventar esses passeios em pleno domingo... E vou mandar o elfo aumentar a sopa da Amelie pra você poder comer.

Falou antes de levantar-se, saindo do quarto. Voltou minutos depois trazendo nos braços a filha. Gina sorriu, tomou a filha dos braços dele e beijou demoradamente a cabecinha dela antes de sentá-la na cama e abraçar o marido.

- Cuida bem da minha filha, Draco.

- Nossa filha.

- Cuida dela?

- Claro que sim.

A ruiva sorriu antes de beijar levemente os lábios dele. Draco sorriu e a prendeu entre os braços, começando a beijar seu pescoço.

- Ainda há tempo para ficar.

- Solte-me, Doninha! Prometo trazer algo para você.

- Desisti de te deixar ir.

Ele sorriu safado e a apertou ainda mais entre os braços, voltando a descer os lábios pelo pescoço da mulher. Se ela tinha esperanças de sair, perdera-as completamente naquele momento. Olhou para o marido em súplica, fazendo-o gargalhar antes de sentar na cama deixando-a sobre o colo.

- Draco, por favor!

- Não.

Ela suspirou, resignada, mordendo de leve o pescoço dele.

- O que te deu hoje, em?

- Preciso de uma modelo para um quadro novo.

Gina deu uma sonora gargalhada. Draco jamais havia pedido para pintá-la antes. A maioria dos quadros retratava pessoas inexistentes, seres inanimados ou demônios de um passado que jamais o abandonariam. Amelie foi quem não gostou da não atenção dispensada a ela e começou a chorar, fazendo com que Gina a pegasse no colo e a beijasse.

- Hoje você vai ver o papai pintar a mamãe, querida.

***

Draco Malfoy encarava a pintura como se fosse real. Ele acertara todos os tons da pele, dos cabelos, dos olhos. Podia quase sentir o cheiro da mulher emanar da tinta que ainda parecia fresca. Exibia um fino sorriso que se alargou quando sentiu as mãos suaves dela enroscarem em sua cintura. Gina apoiara o queixo no seu ombro e olhava para a pintura analítica.

- Você tem uma modelo incrível.

- E convencida...

- Não, e que te convence...

Os dois riram. Draco puxou-a para frente de si, acenando para a sogra que passava ao longe. Ele ainda não acreditava que se deixara convencer a expor os quadros dele. Ainda assim, tinha porque se gabar. Principalmente por causa daquele quadro. Talvez, dados os anos passados desde a pintura, ela tivesse mudado um pouco, mas os olhos continuavam os mesmos.

- Recebi uma oferta por ele hoje...

- Vai vender?

- Claro que não... Já deixei que me convencesse a expor. Vender seria demais.

Ela acenou positivamente, desviando os olhos do quadro apenas quando sentiu os braços fininhos de criança envolverem suas pernas e as do marido. Os dois baixaram o rosto e sorriram para a filha antes que Draco a pegasse no colo e a girasse pelo ar, deixando a menina no chão logo após.

- É a mamãe, papai!

A loirinha falou apontando para o quadro, fazendo os dois sorrirem.

- Exatamente, sou eu...

- Parece que ainda ta todo molhado...-ela comentou rindo- Tinta fresca.


End file.
